Shouldn't Trust Her
by TheGirlWhoWasForgotten
Summary: She was hidden from society, she is an embarrassment to her father, Running was the only option she had left. Who? You might ask Read on to find out


Scared. Betrayed. Worried. These words were going through her mind. Scared because she didn't want to die. Betrayed because her friends she trusted left her to the beast. Worried because she knew that if someone didn't come to save her, then she'd be torn to shreds. Who's mind? You might ask. Well I can't tell you that until you know the whole story, now can I?

It all started when Percy came back to camp for the 7th summer. There was an enormous crowd that could have taken up the space of the whole camp if a few more people were there. Percy pushed through the crowd to see what all of fuss was about. When he got to the front of the crowd he was speechless. His eyes widened, his mouth formed a circle. For what he saw was truly glorious. What he saw was a girl, no older then he was. She has gorgeous yet simple features such as her flowing, just-off-the-shoulder length, black hair just resting on her shoulder blades, her eyes seemed to change from brown to green every time she blinked, her nose was perfectly shaped and placed, her eyelashes were long and thick, and her lips were as pink as rose petals. But her clothing was awfully strange for such a gorgeous creation. She was wearing a filthy army jacket and camouflage coloured pants. The campers silence was deafening. Suddenly a girl with blonde hair in a pony tail and stormy grey eyes pushed through the crowd. Annabeth. She examined the new girl and shook her as if she was trying to wake her from a horrible dream. This went on for quite a while. But at this point Percy couldn't take it anymore he had a short attention span so he wanted to get this along with so he could have his question answered. He walked up to the girl and literally slapped her in the face. As soon as he did the girl collapsed next his feet. Everyone's eyes were on Percy with their mouth opened. Annabeth was first to speak "WHAT THE HECK, PERCY! Y-you just slapped her in the face!" Then all the campers nearly jumped out of their skins when the heard a voice "N-No they didn't, they couldn't have... could they? No way they actually d-did" Everyone turned in all directions to see where the voice came from. When finally they heard crying. Percy looked down along with the other campers and found that the girl with gorgeous features has spoken. She was hiding her face in her hands. Percy kneeled down and asked "Hey, hey don't cry I didn't mean to slapped you hard, what is your name?" "Alexandra but my friends used to call me Alex" Alexandra wiped her eyes with her sleeve "but you're not a friend." Percy was surprised this girl had such an attitude. "What do you mean 'used to'" All of a sudden Nico showed up (he probably used shadow travel) Alexandra glared me down with her amazing eyes and then ran off to the forest in a flash. "Who is she?" Nico asked in a dreamy look. "Alexandra" Annabeth said "she just pop out of nowhere, but anyways - why are you smiling like that?" "Hm? Oh it's just she is just so... amazing" Nico said. "Uh-huh, anyways we need to go find her she is obviously a half-blood, c'mon!" Percy said as he started to make his way to the forest. When they reached Zeus's fist and still haven't had any luck they decided to slit up. "Ok after an hour we all have to meet back here." Annabeth planned. They all ran opposite ways but Nico was first to find her sitting high in a tree.

"Hey...HEY!"

"What do you want?"

"Do you know you parents or at least the godly side?"

The girl was silent for awhile and bit her lower lip "Ares... god of the war."

"No way, you can't be serious, you are so beautiful and Ares is so brutal, no offence"

Alexandra blushed "thanks everyone would always say I am pretty"

"No you aren't **just** pretty; you are like the warmth of the sun and the glow of the moon together." Nico said meaning every word he said

The girl jumped off the tree and stepped towards Nico "You mean it?"

Nico nodded. Alexandra brush off Nico's shaggy bangs, that almost covered his eyes, and saw sparkling brown eyes. She leaned in and kissed him. Not a long kiss but good enough to rememeber. Just before she pulled away Percy and Annabeth came tumbling through the bushes. Their jaws dropped. "Um... Nico?" Alexandra pulled away blushing like crazy. "Huh?" was all he could say.

"I see you found Alexandra" Annabeth said


End file.
